


The Khajiit Brothers

by skagskater



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skagskater/pseuds/skagskater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of two khajiit brothers in the land of skyrim</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Khajiit Brothers

I woke up suddenly next to my older brother, Dar'ro, I was about to say something but dar'ro said "silence brother, I will explain when we are alone." I looked around at the other people in the wagon, they were all nords, one had his mouth bound, as well as his hands, and he noticed that his hands were bound as well. One of the nords turned to him and said "So how did you get here cat, stealing, or killing one of the imperials?" I was about to say, why are you here, sleeping with the wrong woman? But, dar'ro stopped him, and gave him a look, that said, its not worth the trouble. Dar'ro ask the nord "why are you in this wagon nord?" The nord said "I have been fighting for skyrim's people with the stormcloaks". I said" who are the stormcloaks?" Dar'ro turned to him and said "they are the rebels who fight against the imperials dear brother". There was silence for the rest of the ride, they stopped for the night and the imperial soldiers set up a tent for us and the other prisoners. My brother may of known how evil the imperials are, but just from this ride I know that the imperials are evil. I finally asked my brother what was going on, and he began telling me what happened.

 

"well better get settled in brother, because it's long story". " how much do you remember?" dar'ro said. And I responded, "All I remember us being in the caravan with the others, drinking some skooma and you telling me not to drink so much, because I would get a bad headache." I said, and Dar'ro responded " so am I right?" "Definitely, my head is killing me" and he said "now, no more interruptions please". "All right" "So after we had gone back to our tent, you fell asleep right away, and I went back out to tend the fire and sharpen my sword, and I was knocked out from behind, It may of been bandits looking for a quick raid. But when I recovered The rest of the caravan was gone, and you and I were laying on the ground together. They knocked me out again, you were still passed out from last night, and now you know as much as I do." we were both talking in our natural language the Ta'agra, so that the other prisoners didn't understand us, as well as the imperial guards, "I'm glad they didn't take my earrings in the raid" I said. "I am as well, because I got them for you, I Remember the when you were young and you wanted your hair in a mohawk, and mother was not happy when I helped you with that. But I think it looks nice on you. How old are you now, 17?" Of course he was joking around with me, but I decided to respond anyway. "No brother I happen to be 19 in a few moon cycles, and how old are you 28?" dar'ro responded very jokingly. "I happen to have just turned 24 last moon cycle. And at that moment an imperial guard hit the tent and said "shut up cats, or your going to regret it." so we stopped talking and went to sleep. The next day we were woken up abruptly by an imperial soldier banging on the wall of the tent. "Get up prisoners, were leaving."

We got back into the wagon and continued on our way, "do you know where we are going?" I said to the more that insulted me yesterday, but he replied calmly "to helgen for the chopping block I suppose." One of the nords suddenly looked frightened. "But we're not even with you!" And he replied, "quiet thief, you have done tour own things to be here." He asked the nord, "where do you come from?" "Riverwood." "A nords last thoughts should be on home." I began thinking about eleswyr and all the memories that my brother and I have had together, we may be 6 years apart, but we have the strongest bond that brothers could have. I also began to think about our sister and mother. Oh how much they must miss us. We finally arrived in helgen, it was a simple town, but you could tell this town is imperial, there were at least a hundred guards, just for us? "Get in line prisoners" said one of the imperial guards said, I got in line behind Dar'ro and they slowly called us one by one, one of the nords tried to run away and he was shot down with an arrow. "Next prisoner" said the imperial to my brother. I decided to step forward with him, " who are you two" said the imperial. "I am Dar'ro and this is my brother Dro'ba. The imperial turns to the woman in full armor next to him, and said " they are not on our list, neither of them, what should we do?" “Just throw them in line for the chopping block.” Said the woman,” alright you heard her get in line with the others!” Dar'ro gets in front of me and turns to me and says” I just want to know that you are the best brother anyone could have” “As you as well my brother”. Just as I said that, I heard a strange sound, it made my skin crawl, it emanated through the valley, I wondered to myself, what was that? The woman said "What's the matter with you, let get a move on!"


End file.
